


They Only Care, Hope You're Alright

by saisailove



Series: Beauty and the Beast AU [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Actually very little actual violence, BATB AU, Beauty and the Beast AU, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisailove/pseuds/saisailove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper wanted to know more about the mysterious Journal Stan was so protective of. Bill decides to offer a helping hand... by tricking Dipper and stealing his body. Now, nothing will stop him from destroying the Journal. Except...</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Only Care, Hope You're Alright

Bill tore up towards the West Wing, in the most self-destructive way possible, sidetracking only to grab a knife from the kitchen. Dipper began to panic, chasing Bill up the stairs, realizing now that this was a terrible mistake. Bill dashed into the forbidden room, neither he nor Dipper noting the shadow following them inside. Miraculously, Stan was absent.

Bill looks around the room, searching for the red-bound book. He sees a glow from the corner of his eye, and turns. He grins. Bill runs towards the Journal and rips the glass case off, raising the knife, and–

A small body suddenly tackled him to the ground. The knife in his hand fell, lightly nicking the edge of the Journal cover, and landing with a _thud_ into the ground. Mabel wrestles with Bill, pinning him to the floor.

“Dipper, what on earth do you think you’re _doing_?!” She demanded, struggling to keep her brother down.

“Why, sister, nothing you should _CONCERN YOURSELF WITH_!” The disconcerting echo in Bill’s voice amplified as he shouted the words out of Dipper’s mouth. With a heave, he managed to push Mabel off of him. His face was twisted into a humorless smile.

“What is _wrong_ with you?!” Mabel screamed, heaving for breath. “This isn’t like you! Besides, remember what happened last time? Stan nearly _killed_ us for messing with that spooky Journal! I know you’re curious, but why would you–”

An earth shattering roar interrupted her. A large, hulking figure barged into the room, effortlessly breaking down the door that was in the way, rendering it to nothing but splinters. The dark figure skidded towards the Journal, stopping just before the point of impact, and turned.

The Beast was angry. It was palpable in the air. He huffed ominously, in and out, eyes wild and staring between the two young figures in the room.

“ _Who did this?_ ” He finally growled out, voice low.

Mable sat frozen. Bill grinned. “Why, whatever do you mean?” He asked lightly, feigning innocence.

“ _WHO DID THIS?!_ ” Stan roared, gripping the table the Journal sat on, visibly shaking with rage. It was obvious what he was referring to.

Bill’s face splitting grin, somehow, got wider. “Oh, you mean, who hurt your precious Journal?” He taunted. “Why, it was _me_.”

“ _NO!!_ ” Mabel yelled, broken of her stillness for fear of her brother’s well-being. “I-I’m sure he didn’t mean it! Please, don’t hurt him, I don’t know why he did it, but he must’ve had a reason!!” she scrambled to her feet and stood in front of Bill, her arms spread out in a vain effort to protect her brother. “Please, just don’t hurt him, please Stan!! _Please!!_ ” tears rolled down her face as she begged.

The room seemed to hold its breath. All was silent as Mabel and Stan stared each other down. Neither noticed when the other person in the room kneel down, grab the forgotten knife, and raise it. Neither noticed Bill’s expression turn murderous with glee, as he held the weapon over his head, ready, as he made his way towards Mabel and Stan. No one besides Dipper, who was all but a ghost to the world.

Dipper readied himself.

As Bill drove the knife downwards, towards his unsuspecting sister, Dipper dove into his own body. The knife clattered to the ground as Dipper held his own wrist in a death grip. The spell on the other two occupants of the room was broken, and they turned in surprise to face Dipper.

“DON’T YOU _DARE_ HURT MY SISTER!!” Dipper ground out through clenched teeth, literally and metaphorically struggling with himself. His wrist began to bleed, the nails on his hand digging into it.

The torn, determined expression on Dipper’s face changed into something completely foreign. “Well, why _NOT_?” The face grinned maliciously, the echo in the voice barely coming through. His yellow eyes narrowed. “ _She’s in my way_.”

“Dipper…?” Mabel’s confused voice rang through the room. She turned towards her brother, scared and confused. “Dipper, what’s wrong? Are you okay? You’re-you’re _bleeding_!” She shook. She wanted to run and help him, but some primal fear deep inside her kept her rooted to where she stood.

Stan, however, stared at the boy, his thick brows furrowed in thought. He watched Dipper switch between crazed and worried expressions, visibly holding himself back and yet trying to move forward. There was a flash of yellow in Dipper’s eyes, and it was then that Stan knew.

“ _You…_ ” his snarled, hackles raising.

The boy looked up, disturbing smile on his face. “Oh, so you figured it out! You took all the FUN out of it.” his eyes widened, looking crazed. “Oh well.”

“ _YOU!!_ ” Stan moved forward. “ _GET OUT OF HIM! GET OUT OF DIPPER NOW, YOU TRIANGULAR BAST–_ ”

“ _AH, AH, AH!_ ” The distortion between this voice and Dipper’s became apparent now. “If you hurt this body, you hurt the BOY _TOO_!!” The face barred his teeth, laughing at Stan. “WHAT’S’CHA GONNA DO ABOUT IT, HUH? _HUH?!_ ”

“THIS!!”

For the second time in mere moments, Mabel tackled Dipper’s body to the ground. Bill was too surprised to react immediately, and stayed still as Mabel ordered a confused Stan to pin Dipper’s arms to the ground. “WHAT–”

“I may not know any of _your_ weaknesses, whoever you are, but I know all of Dipper’s!” Mabel said triumphantly, ignoring Bill’s _“What are you–”_ “And you’re in _his_ body now, so take this, you creep!!”

Her hands roamed under his arms, over his stomach, and on his sides. Bill let out a surprised laugh that quickly became hysterical as Mabel continued to tickle him. “YOU– YOU CAN’T– KEEP THIS UP FOREVER–!!” Bill gasped out between fits of laughter.

“JUST TRY ME!!” Mabel cheerfully responded.

She continued to viciously attack Dipper’s body with tickles as Stan held Dipper’s arms down. This went on for several minutes, Mabel tickling, and Bill struggling against the body spasms, laughter, and lack of air.

Finally Bill, not used to physical sensations, couldn’t take it anymore. “FINE, I GIVE, I GIVE!!” He screamed. “BUT KNOW THIS, THIS WON’T BE THE LAST YOU SEE OF ME. _THIS WON’T BE THE LA-A-AST!!!_ ” Bill shrieked, the final word stretching out. At last, Dipper stopped shaking, and his body went limp.

A moment of silence passed. Mabel and Stan waited with baited breath, both staring at Dipper expectantly, still holding the boy to the ground just in case. All was quiet, until…

Dipper groaned, fluttering his eyelids. “Mabel?” His voice cracked.

“Dipper?” Mabel cautiously replied. “Is that… _you_?” She shared a look with Stan.

“It’s me, alright.” Dipper moaned. “Oh, everything hurts. Stan, could you let go of my arms now?”

“DIPPER!!” Mabel exclaimed with joy and, as Stan hurriedly lifted his paws, tackled her brother to the ground for the third time that day. “DIPPER, YOU’RE OKAY!!”

“Ow, ow, ow, _Mabel!!_ ”

“I’M SO HAPPY!!”

Stan stood by awkwardly, watching Mabel squeeze the life out of her brother. He stayed silent, not knowing exactly how to respond. The whole incident had been confusing and emotionally exhausting. He had first shown up because he felt Ford’s pain, and was ready to—take some sort of action. He still fought with his own temper, but was getting better at it. He wasn’t gonna hurt the kids, despite his anger. But then Bill showed up…

He waited until Mabel was done nearly hugging her brother to death, and finally asked the question that was on his mind. “So, uh, kid… how’d you end up tangling with… _that_ guy?”

Dipper stilled. He avoided looking directly at Stan, hands nervously twisting his shirt. “I, well, uh. I kind of. Wanted to know more about… what you do up here. With-with that Journal.” He kept twisting the material in his hands, as Mabel put a comforting arm around his shoulder. “I’m sorry. I didn’t want… I didn’t mean for any of this to happen.” he hung his head low. “I’m sorry.”

Stan looked down at the kid, who kept his eyes to the ground, still fearfully avoiding eye contact with him. It wasn’t the kid’s fault. Not really. Bill’s tricked many people in the past. _Smarter_ people. Adults. _Brothers…._

If it was anyone’s fault here, it was his. _As usual_ , a voice whispered in his head. He should have told the kids about Ford sooner. Then none of this would have happened. Stan sighed. He sat, with a great _thump_ , onto the ground in front of the two children. “Its fine, kid.”

“Huh?” Dipper looked up, staring at Stan.

“I said its fine. That… person. _Creature_. He’s tricked people before you. People a lot smarter than you. You couldn’t have known about him. So, just, don’t worry about it. It wasn’t your fault.” He tore off a piece of his shirt and held it out to Dipper. “Here, use this. Your arm’s still bleeding, you know.”

A silence stretched on between them, as Mabel and Dipper continued to stare at Stan. Finally, Dipper slowly took the makeshift bandage out of Stan’s larger hands, and began to wrap his abused arm with Mabel’s help. Stan started to fidget where he sat, picking at his cape and scratching his neck, feeling their curious eyes still on him, even as they tended to Dipper’s wrist. He glanced around the room, looking everywhere but at the two kids in front of him. Eventually, his eyes trailed to the worn Journal, still sitting innocently on the table next to them. Stan made a decision.

He gently picked up the Journal in his large paw, careful to mind his claws. He lifted his head to stare directly at the still silent children. “This whole mess started because you were curious about this Journal, right? Well.” He paused, and let out an anxious breath. “I’ll tell you.”

He turned the Journal so it was facing towards the kids, and lifted the front cover. Blank pages were all they saw. Mabel and Dipper looked curiously at each other. Until…

 _Greetings._ A cursive script appeared on the page.

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on an ask I got on my art blog, asking if Bipper would ever make an appearance in my Beauty and the Beast AU. I started answering, and, well, it somehow became a fanfic, haha. (Here's the original post http://artsycrapfromsai.tumblr.com/post/141761425765/do-you-think-bipper-will-make-an-appearances-in)
> 
> The title comes from a Bastille song, "The Draw"


End file.
